


Just one more

by AilurusFulgens



Series: Kittens of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilurusFulgens/pseuds/AilurusFulgens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek and kittens happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more

“No.”

“Come on, if we just…”

“Derek," Stiles said with a sigh, "I said no. No more. Enough.  _Ça suffit. No más."_   He stopped and turned towards Derek, planting his hands on his hips in a what he hoped was a determined stance.

“Stiles, come ooon." Derek prodded, trying to soften Stiles with an awful attempt at puppy eyes, pouty lips and all.

“Did you just _whined_ on me dude?" Stiles asked, his eyes widening in astonishment. "How does that even work? Isn’t there like a biological law that stipulates that once you've reached 170 lbs of muscle your body just _can’t_ do things like this anymore, in order to leave some of your dignity intact, you know? Because I can assure you, I’m never letting this go big guy. Never.” he added, laughing.

“Shut up.” Derek growled, but Stiles knew him well enough to notice the glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Oh Sourpup, don’t be like this." he said, stepping forward to pinch Derek's cheek, in the same irritating way his Polish grandmother used to with him. "And don’t give me the confused eyebrows, it won’t work. I won’t let you put another kitten in my backpack, Derek. You just can’t. It’s physically impossible dude. Look," he said turning around to expose his bag, "there’s already seven of them in here. _Seven_. In my _backpack_.  And why is that? Because you put them here, to take them home. A home which is, if I may remind you, really just an empty loft with a bed and a table. That’s all. We don’t even have a litter box. Or two. Or seven? Does each cat need its own litter box? What if we can’t afford seven different boxes and they just start fighting over them, spilling litter everywhere in the loft, and eating each other until there’s just one left? Did you think about it Derek, huh?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' babbling.

“They’re kittens. They won’t eat each other.”

“You’re unbelievable. I mean,  aren’t cats and dogs supposed not to get along?” Stiles taunted, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Dog jokes. Funny. I will break your nose.” Derek threatened, eyes playfully flashing red.

“Oh please, don’t. You’d traumatize the poor kittens. What would they think of Mama Hale if he just went on punching such a beautiful specimen of the human race?" Stiles said, waving a hand at his face before trailing it down his torso. "I mean, they would totally be horrified. And a little bit confused, since I’m the one carrying them. Think about the kitty cats babe.”

Derek shoved him lightly, trying (and failing) to hide his fond smile, still cautiously holding the little ball of fur that started the pseudo argument. They resumed their hike in companionable silence, breathing in the earthy smell of the forest. Derek stopped a few minutes later, looking pensively at the newborn craddled in his hands as if he knew he should let it go, but couldn’t make himself do it. Stiles felt his heart swell, overwhelmed by love and affection at the sight of this fierce wolf being so overprotective of this tiny ball of fur, and knew he’d lost this battle. He sighed, resigned.

“Okay, big guy, let's take him home.”

Derek lightened up immediately, a genuine smile tugging at his lips.

“But you have to carry it, no vacancy in here.” Stiles said pointing at his backpack with his thumb. “And that goes for the two you’re hiding in your pockets as well!”

Derek’s eyebrows rose, a dumbfounded look on his face. Stiles shot him his best "are you kidding me" stare.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? Dude, I _live_ for this leather jacket. I only stay alive so I can see you in it everyday. So obviously I notice when two moving lumps magically appear in it, minutes after we find a second abandoned litter in the woods. Which -”  
  
Stiles paused, his brain suddenly catching up with something.

“Wait a second!  You totally knew we’d come across them the second time, didn’t you? That’s why you insisted we deviated from the trail to, I quote: ‘get lost in the beauty of the wild nature’; end of quote. I should’ve known, you using that many words was extremely suspicious.” He flailed, poking an accusing finger against Derek’s chest.

“I can't believe it." he shook his head in disbelief, laughing a little. "Anyway... I guess we’ll stop at Deaton’s on our way home. But only because it’s you!”

“How magnanimous of you." said Derek in an affected voice. "Your kindness will allow you a spot in heaven.” Derek teased, and dropped an impish kiss on Stiles’ nose.

“Shut up. See if you still have a spot in your own bed after they’ve taken possession of the loft.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled upon this prompt: "We couldn't have fit any more in if we tried" and I wanted to write something quick, and this came out.  
> 


End file.
